mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Friendship Day
Event Start on Friday, July 27, 2018. It was also active from Friday, July 5, 2019 to Monday, July 15, 2019. Twilight : I've been planning this camping retreat for WEEKS. Thankfully, we're not too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun, everypony! Rainbow Dash : Are we talking FUN-fun, or learning-pretending-to-be-fun...? Twilight : Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I MAY have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Best of all, we'll be camping right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place: the Tree of Harmony! Friendship day camp begins.png Quest #1: Ready, Set, Camp! | outro = Pinkie's plans sound a liiittle different from Twilight's schedule... I'm gonna try to keep up with her, though! Be back in a second. }}Queen Chrysalis : Muahahahaaa! My spell is complete... I've finally made copies of Princess Twilight and her friends! With them to bring the elements under my control, I will rule as Queen once again! Of course, I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer... She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'LL DESTROY HER! Mean Pinkie Pie : Pfffft. That sounds SO lame. This is the worst day EVER! Mean Twilight Sparkle : Yeah. Why don't you just attack them? Mean Rainbow Dash : ... Come get me when I should care. Queen Chrysalis : NOPONY ASKED YOU! Listen to your Queen, servants ~~ and find the Elements of Harmony at once! Spike : Phew! I'm back... Couldn't catch Pinkie, though. What'd I miss? Oh ~~ wait, it looks like Fluttershy's split off from the others... Wonder why? Chrysalis attempt dialogue.png Milestone #1: A Bird in the Hoof... (100%) | character1 = Fluttershy | character2 = Twilight Sparkle | character3 = Mean Pinkie Pie | cost = X2, 650 | timer1 = 2h | timer2 = 2h 15m | timer3 = 1h 18m | outro = Fluttershy just can't rest without helping out everycritter she sees! Hope she doesn't fall behind! }}Fluttershy : There you are, sweet birdies. Home where you belong. Oh, dear...but this isn't where I belong! I-I think I might be... (meep) ...lost? Oh, is that Rainbow Dash? I-I'm so glad you're here ~~ I got lost after helping these birdies home, and~~! Mean Rainbow Dash : Bummer. Later. Quest #2: ALL Turned Around | outro = Uh. Is it just me, or does Rainbow Dash seem crabbier than usual? I wonder how everypony else is doing... }}Rarity : Fluttershy? Fluttershy?! Wherever could she have gone? Twilight : Oh, fantastic... First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Fluttershy's lost somewhere behind us. *sigh* My retreat is off to a GREAT start. Quest #3: Hide and seek | outro = Wow... This togetherness retreat sure has a lot of apartness. At least it looks like Twilight just found Pinkie Pie, though? ... I think. }}Mean Pinkie Pie : Bored. Bored. Bored. Twilight : Pinkie! There you are! What are you doing? I thought you were racing to the retreat? Mean Pinkie Pie : Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat? Twilight : What? This is... UNPRECEDENTED! Oh ~~ there you are, Rainbow Dash... I think something's wrong with Pinkie! Quest #4: Sonic Rain-Bust | outro = Rainbow Dash is acting so cool,I'm getting a brain freeze! Hopefully Pinkie Pie is... Wait. Did Pinkie just find TWILIGHT, somehow? ... Again? }}Pinkie Pie : TAG! You're it! Hey, Twilight, how'd you get ahead of me? You're FAST. So, is everypony else already at the Tree of Harmony, or what? Mean Twilight Sparkle : Tree of Harmony...? What is this... "Tree of Harmony"? Pinkie Pie : Hee! This is one of your "activities," right? Like a friendship quiz? Well, DUH: It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony! Boom! Milestone #2: Just A Normal Friendship Quiz (75%) | character1 = Starlight Glimmer | bonus1 = Bookstore | character2 = Pinkie Pie | character3 = Mean Applejack | cost = X2, 575 | timer1 = 2h 18m | timer2 = 3h 6m | timer3 = 1h 48m | outro = S-Somepony tell me why Twilight sounds so SCHEME-Y! What's gotten into everypony?! I hope Fluttershy's doing okay, at least... }}Mean Fluttershy: TAKE THAT, you stupid birdies! Why don't you fly up to your nest!? Oh, that's right -- YOU CAN'T! I HOPE YOU ALL FREEZE THIS WINTER!!! Spike: Yipee! Uh... N-Never mind -- let's go back to Pinkie Pie's story! Quest #5: To Make a Long Story Long | outro = I napped through most of that, but I'm gonna look at everypony that's NOT Pinkie, now... Are THEY acting like themselves...? Please say "yes." }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Rarity: Ugh... We've been searching for what feels like ages, and there's still no sign of Fluttershy! Applejack: Yeah... And Starlight Glimmer's a first-time camper, too! How am I supposed to get her used to the great outdoors if we ain't even got to the camping part yet? Starlight Glimmer: I've just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. Home has books, tea... fewer bugs... a roof... Applejack: Exactly! That's why I brought this here wagon-ful of supplies: to give you the FULL Apple Family camping experience! Now, Starlight: If you'll just take the navigation gear and-- Quest #6: Search Party | outro = It looks like Starlight Glimmer might be a first-time camper AND a last-time camper. If she ever gets to the campsite... }}Applejack: ... Huh. Well, I guess it's just you and me, Rainbow Dash. Hope we can find Fluttershy soon so I can show Starlight how to whittle her own trottin' staff... Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Wait -- is that Rarity? I thought we were walking AWAY from her. Hey, Rarity! Where's Starlight? Mean Rarity: L-Look at all of your THINGS... Or, rather -- MY things!!! This is MINE! And this as well! Oh, and this is ABSOLUTELY mine! Ehehehehe! Applejack: Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishin' rod? Quest #7: More Like "Scare-ity" | outro = I thought Rarity told me that she gave up overpacking for this trip... M-Maybe she changed her mind? }}Rainbow Dash: Well THAT was weird. I'm guessing Rarity's under some kinda curse. Maybe poison joke? Applejack: I dunno, but SOMETHIN' sure ain't right. Mean Rarity: Hmm? What are you plotting? I can hear you, you know! Don't think you're going to steal my things! Applejack: Hang on now -- we ain't stealin' anything! If you want camping gear, you can have it! Uh... and whatever else you want, too... Milestone #3: Rarity's Round-Up (75%) | character1 = Starlight Glimmer | bonus1 = Joke Shop | character2 = Applejack | bonus2 = Ponyville Theater | character3 = Mean Rarity | bonus3 = Cherry Stand | cost = X2, 600 | timer1 = 2h 6m | timer2 = 2h 54m | timer3 = 1h 54m | outro = I hope they find out what's wrong with Rarity... it's just that usually she's so amazing! I'm just concerned, that's all... }}Applejack: Of all the... You got yerself all twisted up in those vines tryin' to grab onto everything, Rarity! Mean Rarity: AHA! What do you have?! I KNEW IT! I knew you wanted my shovel all for yourself! You want ALL my stuff! Well, you can't have it! Applejack: *sigh* If this IS some kind of curse, I hope it's a curse that wears off quickly... Mean Rarity: Everything must be ALL MI-HI-HI-HI-HIIIIIIINE!!! Quest #8: ... Are You Okay? | outro = Okay... Let's just... check in on Starlight Glimmer. Yeah. SHE must still be okay, right...? }} * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Quest #9: Dance, Pony, Dance! | outro = You know I love a good dance-off, but something tells me Applejack's started it on the wrong hoof... }}Mean Applejack: Ha! I can't believe you fell for that... You look dumber than a spineless hedgehog, and TWICE as clumsy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got... uh... a badger art installation to curate... Starlight Glimmer: B-But YOU told me to-- *sniffle* ... FINE, Applejack! Just... Just GO! I'm glad I was so ENTERTAINING for you! *SOB* Rarity: Applejack -- really! How could you treat Starlight that way!? Applejack: Treat her WHAT way? I just got here -- after tryin' to get YOU to give me all my campin' stuff back! Pinkie Pie: Well, at least YOU didn't ditch me in the middle of a PERFECTLY GOOD STORY while being SUPER MEAN ABOUT IT! Unlike SOME ponies I could name... Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'M surprised that YOU'RE even here, Pinkie, since you think this is such a "boring, lame, no-fun retreat"! If I'd known that, I wouldn't have invited you in the first place! Quest #10: Failure to Communicate | outro = Oh, no! Please don't fight, everypony! There HAS to be some kind of magic going on here... And not the friendship kind, either! }}Pinkie Pie: Ohh, I'm sorry, everypony 00 I guess Twilight is just SOOO into her little retreat that she doesn't even care if her friends are upset! She just wants us to "stay on schedule"! Starlight Glimmer: Applejack should be the one apologizing... She made me look like a fool for no reason... *sniff*... Friends don't act like that! Fluttershy: W-What do any of you know about friendship? Rainbow Dash... You left me alone in the woods! Quest #11: Reconcilable Differences | outro = That's more like it! Let's remember why we're all best buds in the first place! }}Applejack: You're right, Twilight... Starlight, I'm sorry if I got carried away with all that campin' stuff. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, too... I should've just told you I'll never like camping. (Also, I'll never like camping.) Rarity: Well, if we're all being honest, I simply CAN'T survive with just this tiny yet fashionable little saddlebag! I miss my things... and I should have admitted that in the first place. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! And I'm sorry that YOU thought that I thought your plan was lame, Twilight! Your plans are the most un-lamest! Rainbow Dash: Hey Fluttershy... Wanna walk with me to the campsite? I swear I won't let you get lost! Fluttershy: Y-Yes! Although... I think it'd be nice if we all walked together. Fluttershy: Yeah! We're almost at the Tree, too. I have the whole campsite set up and ready, so-- Wait, WHAT!? Milestone #4: The Best Laid Plans... (50%) | character1 = Applejack | bonus1 = Big Macintosh | character2 = Twilight Sparkle | character3 = Mean Fluttershy | cost = X2, 650 | timer1 = 1h 21m | timer2 = 2h 24m | timer3 = 1h 33m | outro = Working together heals hearts AND campsites! But still... I wonder who tore everypony's tents apart...? }} * Applejack's Task: Ask to borrow Big Mac's spare supplies ( , ). * Twilight Sparkle's Task: Read up on tent construction ( , ). Queen Chrysalis: Grah! I can't believe the evil pony doppelgangers I created failed to find the Elements of Harmony -- or even to ruin Starlight Glimmer's life forever! Queen Chrysalis: Now I'll have to erase the clones and start all over again! Queen Chrysalis: Servents always fail you in the end... But just you wait, Starlight Glimmer. I WILL have my revenge! Muhuhahaha! camping conversation.png Chrysalis end logs dialogue.png ---- Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Did you guys hear something...? Ah, it was probably nothing. Anyway... C'mon: We can fix this campsite in no time! Applejack: Spoken like a true camper! Twilight Sparkle: You know, if we can get through a day like today, I think our friendships are strong enough to handle ANYTHING Equestria can throw at us! Here's to us: friends forever! Friendship day camp ends.png The End Community Community Helpers Gallery 00friendship day limited story.png milestone#1.png|Milestone #1 milestoneno2.png|Milestone #2 29931896938_b7d49fc451_o.png|Milestone #3 28896971907_0d7fbcd3a4_o.png|Milestone #4 Unbenannt.PNG Trivia * In the episode "The Mean Six", which this limited-time story takes place, the Mane Six clones created by Queen Chrysalis do not wear black pieces of cloth (which makes them more easy to differentiate from the real Mane Six), and Applejack's counterpart wears a simple stetson hat of a faded hue. * The Mystic Grove building appeared twice, both as the hub for the Friendship Day quests and as a winnable shop from the Friendship Day's quest. * At the end of the quest, the Mane Six clones were destroyed by Queen Chrysalis, while in the original episode they were turned to wooden logs (Enchanted Logs (Decor)) by the Tree of Harmony when they were trying to steal the Elements of Harmony from the Tree. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Quests Category:Limited Time Story